Rigged From The Start
by ToxicPilgrim
Summary: Tired of the typical High school Puppyshipping? ;) Welcome to my domain of fiction which includes Sex, Drugs & Duel Monsters. P.S. If you play the game you'll notice certain cards that weren't used until later seasons or recent booster packs. Just ignore that twisted detail and I promise it will all go smoother, now just sit back relax and DUEL!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Things to keep in mind, this takes place a decade after the pharaoh dueled Yugi. Also time passed Jounouchi's friends stopped talking to him. I know right? so much for the power of friendship Tea!

Chapter 1:  
Place your bets!

It's been far too long since he's seen those honey colored eyes. After kicking out a hook-up he met at the bar & cleaning himself up. Seto Kaiba turned on his television, channel surfing till a certain ' **Mutt** ' from his past was shown being interviewed.

" **Katsuya you've retained your championship yet again, how does it feel**?"

A mic was all but shoved into the mutt's face, Jou took a step back so it wouldn't be so close.

" **Nyeh! it's always a great feeling winning against tough opponents** " Jou replied with a modest grin that looked almost air-headed.

Seto pressed the pause button while the screen focused on Katsuya's face. Even after all these years he still has that mop, although those crimson tips are a sexy improvement. His voice's even seemed to drop that horrid nasal sound.

Still it was those eyes that cause the tightness in his underwear. Letting out a deep sigh, Seto dropped trou to relieve himself. After finishing, one thing was for certain, he'd be seeing that ' **Mutt** ' very soon.

* * *

Jou had just got back to his studio in Domino City, exhausted after the long plane ride from the tournament. Putting his deck away, he placed his trophy with all the others on a dresser next to his futon.

After Yugi left for Egypt a few years ago Kaiba stopped competing altogether. So it's only figures that the " **Third-Rate Duelist** " would be champion. At first he was so proud, but with every victory a voice in the back of his mind steadily grew louder.

' **Won because we weren't there, way to go you Mangy Mutt!** '

Jou seethed at the tone of sarcasm, the look that would be in 'his' eyes and that damned smirk. He could see it as clear as day and it _Pissed Him Off._ If he ever got the chance now, he'd gladly show ' **Moneybags** ' why he's the champion.

(Sigh) Whose he kidding, that rich boy probably forgot about him a long time ago. After all the C.E.O of a multi-billion dollar company has better things to do, right?

Not to say that Katsuya was still as poor as he was in High school. In fact his steady source of income came from Duel Monsters. It didn't take long for him to move away from his awful father after a few wins. Plus not many can say they live comfortably from a (Childrens) card game.

Also things could always be worse, it's just those moments of loneliness that are heavy. It didn't take long for Jou to lose contact with his "Friends". Who would've thought growing up meant ditching your friends. No time to hang because of school or careers.

Searching in his dresser Kat pulled out his saving grace. A wooden box with pre-rolled joints, a grinder & a fat sack of green. Placing a joint between his lips he searched for a lighter, only to come up empty-handed. (Sigh) Getting up & walking to the stove, with a flick of the wrist he turns on the burner.

Leaning down Kat ignites his 'Medicine', taking a deep drag to then stroll back to his futon falling back on it with a thud. It doesn't take long for Jou's head to feel fuzzy while his anxiety comes to a halt. Like a comforting blanket envelops him with promises of safety and good fortune, Kat kills his roach and gets ready for bed.

* * *

(BEEP BEEP)

The next morning Jou's cellphone went off signaling an email was just received. Simultaneously letting out a groan while searching for the device without getting up. He finally reached it taking a second to wipe his eyes and let out an exaggerated yawn, opening his eyes Kat flinched after seeing who it was from.

'Kaiba Corp.'

Greetings Mr. Jounouchi,

Mr. Kaiba has requested a meeting with you later today at 1:30 P.M. transportation will be sent to your residence at 1:00.

It took a few moments for the message to sink in before Katsuya could reply accordingly. " **WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ASSHOLE THINK HE IS!?"** he screeched to himself while pulling his hair. Checking the time, Jou realized he only had two hours before his ride would show.

He was pissed but the thought of seeing Kaiba after all this time had him curious and perhaps... excited? Jumping into the shower he cleaned himself up spending a little too much time trying to figure out what to do with his hair. Finally settling on just leaving it natural he gets dressed in some of his favorite clothes.

A pair of ripped black slim jeans, a gray wife beater, a crimson button up with the sleeves rolled up & Brown leather boots. Slipping on some quick accessories ( a bunch of gold-tin bracelets & a chain that hooks from the crotch loop to his butt) Jou grabs his deck and heads out waiting for his ride.

Sure enough at 1:00 a limo was waiting for him with the driver opening the door for him. The ride took no time at all and the closer they got to Kaiba Corp. the more unsettled Jou felt. Once inside a secretary led him up the elevators where he was told to be seated until Kaiba was ready.

Hearing a buzzer go off a woman behind a desk answered the phone, looked at Katsuya & responded curtly.

" **Mr**. **Kaiba will see you now!** "

Walking up to her she directed him down the hall to some double doors, Jou was hesitant before finally pulling the handle and entering.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Changing the spoken parts to italic instead of bold, just a heads up.)

Chapter 2:  
House always wins!

Katsuya had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust. It felt like the sun was directly outside those large windows. Also didn't help that almost everything in the room was white. The sound of typing across the room came to a sudden halt.

" _So you're the current champion, honestly they must be giving the title away._ "

Kaiba stated ever-so condescendingly with ice-cold eyes and that arrogant smirk in place. Jou felt a vein on the verge of bursting in his head.

" _Five seconds, you can't even be civil for five seconds ya dirt-bag rich boy._ "

The tension emanating from the blonde was damn near visible to say the least. Seto's pulse began to quicken with excitement. It should've disturbed him that this mutt is the only thing to make him feel this way.

As Jou shook with what most likely was rage, Seto couldn't help but chuckle at his attire.

" _I couldn't help myself, after all it's not often you see a mutt so oddly dressed._ " Seto quipped falling back into their old cat and mouse game.

Jou countered swiftly no thoughts needed the words just flowed naturally." _Oh-Hooo! says the ass who thought he could make sleeveless trench coats a thing!_ "

" _More importantly, how in the hell did ya get my contact info_?" he asked the brunette.

He didn't say anything, merely gave a look that screamed ' **I'M SETO FUCKING KAIBA!** '

Standing from his chair, he opens both bottom drawers on his desk. Without even a 'catch' Seto tosses Katsuya a duel disk. Luckily the blonde didn't have the reflexes of a dead cat.

Although it didn't help noticing that fucker is still wearing those sleeveless abominations. This model looks alot like his battle city one, except the aqua streaks up and down it.

Catching the duel disk, Jou wasted no time sliding his deck in (Giggity!) ready for the ensuing battle.

Kaiba walked past Jou punching a code in next to a silver door, before said door was sliding open. Stepping into his personal elevator he looks out to see the mongrel still standing where he was. A face showing hysteric confusion or possibly amazement.

Rolling his eyes, the CEO whistled before sternly commanding " _ **Come Mutt!**_ "

That snapped Jou from his thoughts of how ridiculously impractical having an elevator in the office was. " _I'm not a dog ya freaking bastard!_ "

Nevertheless Jou walked into the elevator, as Kaiba presses a button he remarks " _Good Puppy!"_

 _Jou growled "_ _ **That's it!**_ " lunging for that corporate sleazeball.

Unfortunately he's forgetting who he's dealing with, who in turn not only dodges his attack. Seized the opportunity to restrain both of the pup's arms with his forearm.

The other hand reached cupping that delicate face, and Jou froze. Kaiba leaned in close, noticing the blush spreading across the pup's face. More, he needed more, this feeling made waiting seem impossible it felt intoxicating.

The opening of the elevator doors went by unnoticed as Seto firmly pressed his lips on Katsuya's. Kaiba couldn't help but notice his pup wasn't moving, ' _W_ _ait... his pup_?' biting his lower lip Kat let out a mixture of a moan and groan. _'Yeah, his pup!'_

*twenty-three astonishing seconds of tongue-fucking later  
(Yes he counted, he's SETO FUCKING KAIBA!)

The brunette pulls away, smirking at the lustful glare he was receiving. Before leaning in closely his lips touching Kat's ears " _Come on you third-rate duelist let's see if you improved._ "

Kat only shivered in response, Seto strides out of the elevator pleased with his work so far.

Katsuya needed a minute to recollect himself, that money-bag bastard was going to be the death of him.

As he stepped out the elevator he saw Kaiba standing on one side of the roof. Now standing across from him, they both activate their duel disks.

" _ **Duel!**_ " Shouted simultaneously by the pair.

Life points at 4000, five cards each drawn and hormones in the air growing more palpable.

" _I'll go first!_ " Jou declared.

" _I place three cards down and set one monster, my turns over rich-boy!_ "

Chuckling to himself, Kaiba drew before retorting.

" _Not a very strong move at all, I summon 'Lord of D'._ "

The holographic spellcaster emerged gallantly ready to fight whoever stood in its way.

" _Next I activate the card 'Trade-In' by sending one level eight monster to the grave I can draw two cards!_ "

Drawing the cards Kaiba used two more spell cards " _I also activate 'Silver's Cry' and 'Flute of Summoning Dragon'!_ "

" _The first allows me to summon one normal monster from my grave, the second allows me to summon two dragons from my hand._ "

' _So three dragons...Wait! oh Ra! you can't be serious_ ' Jou thought.

Yet lo and behold three fearsome ' _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ ' generated above the spellcaster.

" _My, my it seems you're about to be OTK'D Mutt... your thoughts?_ " Kaiba asked teasingly.

" _Just finish your turn rich boy I ain't got all day!_ " Jou spat back restraining himself as best he can.

" _Your funeral... My first 'Blue Eyes' attacks your face-down with white lightning!_ "

The dragon roared mightily before launching a beam of destructive light.

" _Way to go Moneybags ever hear of flip effects? 'Dice jar' activate effect!_ "

The strange monster arose shaking before spitting out a pair of dice. Rolling until they stopped in front of each duelist Seto's landing on five, while Jou's landed on one.

The CEO couldn't stop the laugh escaping his lips, he knew the card's effect and it was completely pointless.

" _Nice job Mutt looks like your luck just ran out!_ "

Seto spat his victory so close he can taste it.

Yet Jou wasn't phased, in fact he was grinning wide.

" _Don't you know Kaiba? The house always wins, Trap activate 'That Six'!"_

 _"With this card any die roll we cast I can change so my one jumps to six meaning six thousand damage to you._ "

Seto's Die exploded in front of him dealing the final blow. His life points gone in a flash, left a stunned brunette to process what the fuck just happened.

Until Katsuya teased right back " _Mr. Kaiba you just got OTK'D by a third-rate duelist... Your thoughts?_ "


End file.
